These Were The Voyages
by The Watch Stander
Summary: I think this is how the Finale for Enterprise should have ended. Enjoy.


AN: I'm writing this as what I think the last episode of Enterprise should have been.

I would like to dedicate this to all the wonderful fans of this show and also to Scott, Connor, Jolene, Linda, Dominic, Anthony and John without whom these characters would never have come to life so vividly. They made us care and that makes it all worth while.

Ps I've also revised the title!

The Watch Stander

**These Were The Voyages**

Daniels checked the history line and decided where the point was that he would begin his investigation from. Things were not right, events had been interfered with, people had died and others had never been born. The fractions from his century were once more interfering with the time line, creating chaos and causing upheaval in the government. It was all about power and control, something that had never really changed since time began.

True they had made headway in science and health, no more starving people and above all no wars. However, there were still the greedy ones who wanted it all and would sacrifice anyone and anything to get what they wanted. They continued to send saboteurs into the past to effect the time line.

Tapping in a date on his hand held pad he pressed the key and found himself viewing the Enterprise of Captain Picard's era. Commander Riker and Deanne Troi were discussing an event from the original Enterprises' history. They were planning on reviewing it as a holodeck program in order to help Riker make a decision. Daniels decided to skip ahead to see what the program revealed since the problem seemed to originate from the time of Archer and his crew. An era he knew well having been there before as a member of that very same crew. It made him smile thinking of the people he'd gotten to know so well. He felt like their guardian angel. Archer had also saved Daniels' life as well as that of many millions more when Daniels had sent him back in time to prevent a time line corruption. It was a debt that Daniels would not forget.

The program played out over a few days time and Daniels kept skipping ahead to find the problem. He was shocked when he found it and actually experienced the scene where it started. Unable to watch it any longer he reset the time line and went back to the actual place in time and observed as the real event played out before him on the virtual screen.

Archer watched in horror as Trip fell through the platform floor. The shots from the aliens below had taken out some of the supports of the scaffolding they were on. He leaped across and made a grab for Trip, who had managed to grasp hold of a part of the flooring.

Jon held onto the younger man's arm as if his own life depended on it. There was no way he would let go. The very thought of Trip falling to his death gave him the will to ignore the screaming pain from his overstretched shoulder muscles. There would be a far worse pain than this if Trip fell, for the emotional pain and the sorrow it would bring was something he couldn't bear to face.

Trip's eyes were full of fear, but he was determined not to fall. As shots whizzed around them he finally managed to grasp hold of a piece of railing and with Jon's help pull himself back up and onto the flooring.

"Thanks, Boss!" Trip finally managed to say as he tried to catch his breath.

Jon was still lying on the floor trying to slow his heartbeat. He was holding onto his sore shoulder as he answered, "Anytime."

Later aboard the shuttle and heading back to the ship, Trip took the time to reflect on all that had happened on this mission. He had nearly died and it made him take a really good look at his life of the past few years. Earlier T'Pol had mentioned that she missed him and hearing her say it brought back the feelings he had tried to hide over those years. He had lied to her in not admitting that he too had missed her as well. There had been many nights over the past years where he had dreamt of her and their first night of love making.

He would have liked to talk to her now about just what she meant by saying that she missed him, but Jon had sat down next to him and T'Pol had boarded the other shuttle.

It made Trip smile seeing the Capt'n sitting next to him. Jon was showing his protective streak just like a big brother would ,making sure that Trip was ok after his ordeal. Trip would have done the same thing if the tables were turned. The two men were as close as brothers and treated each other as such. It was a comfortable friendship as well, forged over twenty years time.

As he stared out the window of the shuttle, he began thinking about the time six years ago when he had transferred back from the Columbia and how he and T'Pol had renewed their relationship. After that things seemed to be all right between them as they started to get use to the bond they shared.

However, their relationship had gone slowly downhill after their created baby, Elizabeth, had died. Both of them had been heart broken by her death and it was painful even talking to one another. They had drifted into a friendship, then into nothing as they both lost themselves in their work and the unspoken was never brought up again until today.

Trip smiled to himself remembering the the first time they had kissed and the look of passion on T'Pol's face. It was a look he'd never forget, or what followed that kiss. The memory of that night of passion would always be with him no matter how hard he tried to push it away.

_I'll talk to her right after I get back to the ship! _

However, Jon asked him to come to his cabin for a drink and Trip couldn't very well refuse. So he put off talking to T'Pol till later. It was during that fate full drink when they were boarded by Shran's enemies.

Daniels had skipped ahead on the time line and now watched the scene following the explosion that killed all of the invaders and injured Trip. They were in sickbay as Phlox tried to save the Commander.

The emotions that played over Jon's face were painful to watch as he tried to talk to Trip and tell him everything would be all right. Phlox quickly put the Commander in the chamber and they waited to see if Trip lived or died. Finally Phlox turned to look at the Captain after checking the display that recorded the vital signs of the Commander. His eyes were watery and made more so by the stricken look on Jon's face, as Jon suddenly realized the awful truth that they had lost Trip.

"I'm sorry, Captain," was all Phlox could say, now unable to say anything further to comfort the man before him who had just lost his best friend. He rested his hand on Jon's shoulder.

Daniels shook his head. _this was all wrong, Commander Tucker should never have died. Phlox had saved him. This was where the time line had been changed. _

He set the time line back to the place in time where Trip had taken the invaders to the relay room. As Daniels stood there he entered several formulas into his time device and prayed that maybe this would set it right.

His hands shook slightly as the whole scene in sickbay had left him disturbed both by its emotional intensity and knowing what the consequences would be in the future if it wasn't changed back. Everything depended on his doing this right.

Trip entered the relay room with the invaders knowing what he must do to save Enterprise and its crew from these aliens. Jon would be all right, he had made sure of that by letting them knock him cold. It was a lot easier doing this without Jon being present. He kept telling himself that this was the only solution, there were no other options.

_Just have to connect the relays and blow the plasma coolant tanks._

He knew what the consequences to him would be standing there so close, but that was acceptable if it prevented these invaders from harming Jon and anyone else.

As he started to head for the ladder to get the other end of the relay, he was stopped by the leader. One of the aliens took down the panel to check for weapons. As Trip waited a sudden idea came into his head.

Trip quickly climbed the ladder and pulled out the relay end that he needed. He then climbed down still holding both ends and handed them to the same guard.

"I want you to connect these when I tell you to. But first I have to use the panel outside the door to activate the connection. Do you understand ?" The guard nodded.

Trip looked over at the leader for confirmation.

"All right! But hurry, my patience is wearing thin." The leader responded heatedly.

Trip hurried across the room and stood just outside the room at the door panel. He was joined by one of the other guards who was watching Trip and what the other guard was doing with the relays.

Trip shouted, "Ok, Now!" As the guard connected the relay ends together, Trip immediately shoved the unsuspecting guard next to him forward into the room just as the plasma ignited. The percussion from the blast that followed lifted Trip and the guard both off their feet. Trip landed across the corridor against the bulkhead. He had been burned by the plasma, but not like the others who had been directly in the path of the ignited plasma. They lay scattered around the room and the entire area surrounding them had been destroyed. The air was filled with smoke and fumes from the burning plasma. Trip had been saved from the worst part of the blast by the guard he had pushed. The alien's body blocked most of the force from the blast.

Jon came stumbling down the corridor a few minutes later and found Trip barely breathing. He immediately called for help.

They were in sickbay now, Trip was being treated by Phlox as Archer anxiously hovered over Trip. Jon's face was a mask of worry and fear for his friend. Once more the scene played out and again Daniels found it painful to watch as Trip, who was gasping for air, said he was sorry for allowing Jon to be injured by the invaders.

"It's all right Trip, everything is going to be , ok. " John tried to convince him as Phlox pushed the trolley that held Trip, into the regeneration chamber.

Trip winked at them as the door closed and John tried to smile back, but all he could do was worry about Trip. They would know his condition in the next few minutes.

Phlox looked at the shaken man before him. Jonathan Archer was a strong man, but right now he looked devastated. Phlox really wanted this treatment to work. He didn't want to have to tell this man before him, that his best friend wasn't going to make it and thus break his heart.

Phlox quietly observed the readings of the Commander's vital signs and finally sighed in relief. They were holding steady as the particles of plasma were slowly being cleared from his lungs.

He smiled as he looked over at Archer. "He's going to be all right, Captain."

Jon let out a visible gasp. He had been holding his breath waiting for the news. A crushing weight was now lifted from his shoulders along with all the emotional pain that would have overwhelmed him if Trip had died.

His voice was a bare whisper,"That's great."

Daniels skipped ahead just to be sure that things fell into place the way they were meant to.

They were still in sickbay but it was eight hours later. Trip was now lying on a bed in a corner of sickbay. Jon was sitting next to the sleeping man's bed busily typing on a pad.

" Still haven't finished that yet?" Trip's voice was raspy and barely audible as his lungs were still congested. He had also just woken up.

Startled by the voice, Archer looked up. He smiled when he saw Trip staring at him with half opened eyes, still groggy from the pain medication Phlox had given him hours ago.

"I think I'll let you write it!" Jon replied. Happy to see Trip awake once more.

The speech was half written and now that Trip was out of danger, he could finish it with a lot more sincerity. He rose from the chair and stood next to the bed.

"I'm just adding a few more sentences."

"Don't ramble on too much, Capt'n or you'll put em all to sleep!"Trip managed to get out in a husky voice.

Archer smiled and squeezed Trip's arm, so glad that the younger man was still with them and he wouldn't be going to this meeting without him. Losing Trip now after all the years they had escaped death would have been a crushing blow.

"That's why you get to hear the first draft. If you nod off I'll know it's way too long!" Jon said it with a smile as Trip gave him a pained look. Trip hated speeches, but would suffer through Jon's just as a good friend should.

T'Pol suddenly entered sickbay and came over to where they were. She stood next to Jon.

Trip couldn't take his eyes off her.

"How are you feeling, Commander?" She asked.

"I'm ok,"Trip answered softly still looking at her.

Jon suddenly felt like an intruder, "I'll go finish this and be down later to let you hear it, Trip."

"Sure, Capt'n." Trip acknowledged.

Jon left and T'Pol moved closer to the bed trying to assess how badly hurt Trip really was.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly, concern now present in her voice.

Trip tried to smile, but his face hurt from the burns that were still healing. "Yeah, Doc says I'll be ok in a few days."

He looked up at her beautiful face and could swear he saw relief flash quickly over it. It was there in her eyes, she actually still cared about him.

_I have to ask her!_

"When we were on the shuttle, you said that you missed me. Is that true?" He was holding his breath waiting for her answer.

She looked at him, slightly uncomfortable by his direct question.

"Yes, it's true. I do miss you." She answered him softly.

Trip swallowed, " I've been doing a lot of thinking about us and what we had. I want to ask you something."

She looked startled, but waited for his question.

He stared at her beautiful face with their almond shaped eyes. He had fallen hopelessly into their spell once and now it seemed he was about to again.

"I want us to be together. I'd like to try again and this time make it work. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." He said it earnestly and with intense feeling. All he could hope was that she agreed.

She didn't answer at first, but finally stated, " I would like that as well."

She then bent down and kissed him gently on the lips, careful not to hurt his badly burned face.

Trip smiled, it hurt, but he did it anyway. He reached for her hand and she grasped his fingers with hers.

Everything was going to be all right now that he had her back in his life...

Daniels smiled at the scene and then turned off the time device. Everything was back the way it should be. The future was saved and so were tomorrow's generations.

Trip and T'Pol's children would play a crucial part in that future, that he was sure of.

The End


End file.
